Making Me Remember
by wishesfordecember
Summary: The sequel to "Making Me Forget". Sorry, but it is necessary to read MMF to understand this one. I promise you won't be disappointed though. :
1. Chapter 1

_**Part One**_

It's been a year since Paul's injury and he's been doing great…we've been doing great. In fact, I'm about to go meet with him right now. Apparently, he has something important to ask me.

I get in my car and drive to the auto repair shop to him up for lunch. I'm pleased to see he is already waiting out front for me, a goofy grin gracing his face.

Once he gets in he turns to give me a kiss and hands me a box. Wait…is this what I think it is…?

"What is this?" I ask with a small smile.

"Just open it." He encourages.

I do as he says and open it to see a…key? My heart plummets and I'm sure anyone could've seen my utter disappointment.

"What's wrong?" Paul asks worriedly. "I mean if you don't think we should move in together that's alright." He hastily finishes.

Move in? Oh! The key! The smile returns to my face once more.

"Are you kidding? Of course I wanna move in!" I scream, pulling him to me for another kiss.

"Really?" He asks happily.

"Yes really!" I say giving him a playful push.

He just chuckles. "Well why did you look all disappointed before?"

"Umm. I don't know. I guess I just thought it was a key?" I reply quickly…a little too quickly.

"Rachel, I know you better than that. C'mon, tell me." He begs.

"It's nothing. Ok?" I defend.

"Rach! Seriously? Do you think I'm stupid?" He yells, beginning to get mad.

"Fine! I thought you were going to propose ok?" I scream, pulling up to the restaurant. "But don't worry about it, that's obviously not what it was." I huff, highly annoyed.

"Rach…I'm so-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." I say. "Let's just go eat."

He sighs. "Alright."

We walk in the restaurant and within five minutes we are seated.

Neither of us says anything until the bread arrives.

"You know we have to talk about this eventually." Paul says, breaking the silence.

"No, we don't." I reply dryly.

"Rachel, you know as well as I do that I can't stand when you're mad at me." He says softly, reaching across the table to hold my hand.

I sigh. "Paul, I'm not mad ok? It was a moment of weakness. I don't even want to get married." I lie.

"Well that's good. Me neither." He says, seemingly breathing a sigh of relief. Little does he know that what he just admitted to me hurt more than anything.

"Ummm, hey. Can you order for me? I have to go to the bathroom." I say, getting up before he can answer.

I hurry to the bathroom and as soon as I close the door I break down.

How could he not wanna get married? Am I not good enough?

Stupid Paul…Making me all sappy. I was never like this pre-Paul. Guys used to worship at _**my**_ feet, but now it feels like the complete opposite.

Five minutes later I walk out of the stall, double checking my face before I leave.

I walk out attempting to look composed.

"You ok?" Paul asks once I sit back down.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah yeah I'm fine." I respond quickly, waving him off.

He eyes me warily, but doesn't question me further because right then the food arrives.

***AN: Hey guys I know I promised this like way back in the summer but better late than never right? Enjoy! (PS: Part 2 will come out later this week…it may come earlier rather than later if you guys R&R! )***


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

"Baby, come on. I know something is wrong." Paul says once we get home.

"Why don't you want to get married? I mean what's wrong with me? Am I not fit to be a wife?" I start, frustrated again.

He sighs. "I thought we were on the same page. I thought you didnt want to get married."

"Well I lied; it was a test and you failed, obviously." I spit maliciously.

"Rachel what the hell? Who does that?" he fumes.

"Girls, when they are in love. We do stupid shit ok? I never said it wasnt crazy."

"Yeah, it is crazy..." He replies angrily.

"So what Paul? You want me to admit that I actually want to get married? I cant do that!" I yell.

"And why not?" He yells back.

"Because I know youll do it...and I dont want to be in a marriage when the other person doesnt." I sigh, looking away.

"Rachel...I just dont see the point is all. If you want to get married then lets get married." He softens coming over to me.

I pull away. "No."

Hurt flashes across his eyes. "No? But its what you want."

"But its not what you want." I counter.

"Screw what I want."

"No." I say firmly.

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" He screams, furious once more.

"Dont act like im the only one of us who is stubborn! What about you?" I answer.

"This isnt about me! And didnt I just offer to marry you?" He replies ferociously.

"Oh, "Offer" to marry me? Yes, sounds so enticing Paul, really." I yell, sarcasm slung in my words.

"Stop being so...so..."

"So what, Paul? So what?" I cut in.

"GAH!" He yells, throwing his hands up in the air.

He starts to shake and I can tell he is about to phase. He must realize it too because he heads for the door.

"Oh no, I'm not done with you yet!" I run after him.

"Well I am." He says with finality.

He opens the door and clambers out of it. I can hear the rain pouring down outside, but dismiss it and follow suit.

All I remember next is the sensation of flying before seeing nothing but black.

I was dead.

*Hey guys! I'm back as you can see. Sorry it's been so long my computer broke and I was waiting till Christmas for a tablet/computer. Hope you liked Part 2, and if I get 5 reviews by midnight tonight (its 2ish PM here) then I will post part 3! :) Also I apologize for the shortness of this part, im just getting back into writing this story again. I promise part 3 will be longer*


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

I was dead, I just knew it. But wait, why do I hear...beeping?

I slowly manage to open my eyes; I see a tearful man and a bunch of machines. Why am I in the hospital?

"Sir?" I offer, but he ignores me.

"Excuse me, sir?" I try again beginning to panic, but like before it elicits no response. I try to get up but it's like I'm stuck or something.

What's. Wrong. With. Me. I'm struggling to break free of this comatose haze, but it's not working.

Out of the corner of my eye I see a good looking doctor walk in. Oh good, maybe he can explain what's wrong with me.

The man in the chair stands up, his balance wavering.

"What's the report for today doc?" He sniffs, close to tears.

I may not know this man, but he looks very muscular and tough, not the kind to show his emotions easily; this must be bad.

"Well, if our calculations prove correct Paul she should be waking up soon. Her blood pressure and breathing rate are slowly coming back to normal which means she's in stage two." The doctor answers. I look to his name tag and see Cullen; Dr. Cullen. I then turn to the other man.

So Paul is his name. He's quite handsome I might add. He must be Quileute from the looks of it; he's got the trademark russet skin tone to prove it.

"And what exactly is stage two?" Paul sighs.

"It means she's awake internally and she's aware of her surroundings, but her body isn't ready to wake up. That takes more time. I'd give it an hour or two tops." Dr. Cullen smiles while writing something down on a clipboard. He comes and checks my vitals and then leaves once more.

Paul walks over to me and kisses my forehead. "Come on, Rach, wake up. Please?" He whines, almost a whimper, like a dog.

I wanted to comfort him. I wanted to put my arms around this stranger and never let go. Maybe I do know him? Somewhere, deep in my memory, I attempt to put the pieces together but they just don't fit. I exhaust my brain searching for some sign of this man in my pre-hospital bed life and give up.

That's when something in me clicked, I can move! I open my eyes.

(Sorry these first couple chapters have been short guys, school is kicking my butt right now, but to make it up I will try to be more consistent and post more often. I decided to go ahead and just post Part 3 just for that reason. Hope you liked it! R&R! :))


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

"What happened?" I croak, my voice raspy and thick with fatigue.

The man, Paul's, eyes snap to mine. "Rachel? Doc! She's awake!" He yells, as if the doctor could hear him. Even with his yelling the doctor must have been all the way on the other side of the hospital by now.

Surprisingly, Dr. Cullen walks in only moments later. Weird.

I shrug it off, figuring it a coincidence, and decide to focus on the bigger issue.

"Hello Rachel." The doctor smiles warmly at me, checking my vitals once more.

"How is she Carlisle?" Paul asks. Weird, to call a doctor by his first name. However, I shrug this off too, and continue in my search for answers.

"Why don't you ask her for yourself?" He says not unkindly.

Paul looks to me apprehensively. "Well, how you feeling Rach?"

"Definately not the highlight of my life, but I suppose I'll live." I joke. Paul and Doctor Cullen chuckle.

"There's my Rachel." Paul inquires, giving me a kind of loving look. I ponder this, feeling my cheeks warm at his intense staring.

"Paul," the doctor warns. "Be careful. The amnesia, remember?" Paul looks away, sadness returning to his features. As soon as I see this, I immediately feel guilty, and slightly angry.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on? What happened to me?" I ask pleadingly.

"Ms. Black, you slipped and fell and you have suffered a minor concussion. Your body went into shock causing you to go into a coma." Dr. Cullen informs.

"Oh. But what did you mean earlier, about amnesia?" I ask.

"I'm afraid after your accident the trauma made your body shut down. The effect of that is amnesia. We are'nt sure yet how long it will last though. It could be a week, or it could be a year." Carlisle replied. Paul began shaking furiously.

The doctor put a hand on his shoulder. "Paul, calm down."

"A year Carlisle? A year!" He yelled, startling me. He huffed and plopped back down in the chair I found him in earlier.

"Yes, Paul. I'm sorry. We have some exercises that may help jog her memory faster, but it's not a guarentee. I can promise, however, that the amnesia is for sure not long lasting nor will it have any long lasting effects." Dr. Cullen finishes, my brain swirling with the weight of this new information.

Paul sighs and then turns to me. "Rachel, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you a second ago." He apologizes, seemingly worried for my "stamp of approval".

"Don't worry about it." I smile, giving his hand a pat. I return my attention back to Carlisle. "How long exactly have I been in a coma?"

He glances at Paul before answering me. "A month and three days." He eyes me sympathetically as Paul makes a disgruntled noise.

"You took quite the spill Rachel." He adds, acknowledging the appalled look on my face.

I put this newfound knowledge to the side and finally get the courage to ask the question I've been most wanting to know the answer to. "Who, and I don't mean to sound rude, but who exactly are you?" I ask, referencing Paul.

He looks down at his hands and clears his throat. "It's not your fault, you have amnesia, I shouldn't expect you to remember me."

"But I want to. Maybe it would help with my memory." I smile, putting my hand over his.

He looks to Dr. Cullen for confirmation who nods in assurance. He takes a huge breath and then gives my hand a light squeeze as if to see I'm real, alive. "I'm...I'm your boyfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

"I'm...I'm your boyfriend." He sighs.

All I could do was lay there and stare at this beautiful man in front of me. Of course, that's how I knew him.

Then the guilt started layering in. "Paul...I...I'm so sorry. If I...I-" I sobbed unable to contain myself. How long had we even been together? A day, a month, a year?

"Rachel. Rachel. Shh, calm down, it's alright." Paul replies pulling me to him.

I push him away, a look of anguish taking over his face. "No, no it's not ok. I feel horrible! How long have we been together?" I question.

He looks down at the watch encompassing his wrist. "Today will be a year and ten days." He says, managing to smile, remembering something I obviously don't.

I sigh, both from exhaustion and dread. "All that time...And I have nothing to show for it but a blank space in my mind. What kind of a girlfriend am I? And here you are being all wonderful...The perfect boyfriend, worrying about me...taking care of me. I mean what do we do now? What-" And that's when I feel his lips on mine. I swear I could've died and gone to heaven.

I smile brilliantly. "Now there's a start."

I sigh, contentedly for once. When he kissed me I definately felt a spark. He made it feel like nothing else mattered, not where I was or what had happened to me...Only who I was with. We had something real, and I wanted to get it back...I wanted to remember.

He chuckles. "Well I had to get your attention somehow."

I chuckle too. "Well it worked. So, what now?"

He takes my hand in his and intertwines our fingers. "Well maybe we could start over. Well, at least until you get your memory back."

"Right...My memory, I forgot about that." I sigh, and then laugh at the verbal irony. "Look, I'm sorry you have to go through this. But why? Why even bother?"

"Because I love you. And with every new day I get the priviledge to fall in love with you all over again." He says, not realizing the effect he has on me, how he made my heart flutter and my stomach tie in knots.

"Good enough for me." I smile.

Someone, not Paul, coughs and I realize we had forgotten about Dr. Cullen.

"Sorry doc." Paul says, a smirk on his face. Clearly he wasn't very sorry at all.

"It's alright Paul, I understand." He smiles warmly back.

I interrupt. "Excuse me, but how exactly do you two know each other?"

"I don't quite follow?" Carlisle responds.

"You seem to know each other on a personal level." I reply.

"Oh, family friends." Paul shrugs nonchalantly. I let it go seeing as that's the best response I'll get right now. Dr. Cullen continues talking.

"Alright Rachel as soon as we finish filling out your paperwork you will be free to go home." Dr. Cullen informs me.

"Great...Wait, where is home exactly?" I ask curiously.

"Well you live with me, but I completely understand if you want to move back in with your dad and brother for a while." Paul says, a heartbreakingly sad look overtaking his features.

"No!" I reply a little too fast and a little too loud to be considered normal. "Sorry, no. I'd rather like living with you. No need for dad and Jake to be over me all the time asking if I'm alright." I laugh.

Paul laughs with me, seemingly relieved. "Alright, then with me you shall live ma lady."

I giggle, very un-me, but it seems like when it comes to Paul I do a lot of very un-me things.

Carlisle finishes filling out my paperwork and Paul and I thank him again as we leave. We get settled in Paul's truck and he turns to me.

"You ready?" Paul asks, making sure my seatbelt is on and secure.

"As I'll ever be." I smile.

He returns it and leans towards me only to pull away.

"You can kiss me you know. After all, you are my boyfriend." I grin.

"As long as you're sure."

"Just kiss me you fool, before I change my mind."

"As you wish." He chuckles before placing his lips on mine.

(I hope this can hold you guys over till tomorrow. I'm not really feeling this chapter but I hope you guys are. Please R&R, I don't even know if people are reading this. Thanks!)


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

I wake up to the sound of birds chirping. "Damn birds. Let me sleep!" I growl.

I hear a low chuckle beside me and jump so high off the bed I almost fall.

"It's alright Rachel, just me." Paul says, catching me from my impending "death".

I let out a sigh of relief. "Sorry, I forgot where I was for a moment."

He smiles at me, his face filled with a warm, loving glow. "Don't worry about it. So, want anything for breakfast?"

"I think I'm good for now." I lie. My stomach gives me away with a thunderous groan and Paul howls with laughter.

"Come on you." Paul says, wiping tears from his eyes as he pulls me up into a sitting position.

"Can I just lay here forever?" I sigh, content with the smell of Paul engulfing me with it's omni-present aroma.

"No can do. My woman is hungry and I must feed her." He exclaims valiently. I laugh at his feaux chivalry and cross my arms, determined to hold my own.

"Guess it's the hard way then." He doesn't even give me time to mull this over before he picks me up and hoists me over his shoulder.

"PAUL!" I scream in delight. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"I don't think so."

I give up and let him carry me to the kitchen. Right as he is about to put me down he gives my ass a nice, hard smack.

"Hey! What was that for?" I giggle, rubbing my tender backside.

"Punishment." He winks.

"Of course it was." I laugh. "Anything I can help with?"

"Nope. Just sit down and watch a master chef at work." He replies with a smirk.

I laugh. "Will do, Chef Paul." I sit down and watch him prepare chocolate chip pancakes. My favorite.

I watch Paul get everything out before making my way over to him. "Can I really not help?"

"Well, I normally don't allow my pupils to cook with me, but I guess I can make an exception." He winks as I give another laugh. That's another thing I find myself doing around Paul, laughing.

We start mixing things together until I accidentally spill some flour on him.

I try not to laugh as I begin my apology, but he cuts me off. "You really shouldn't have done that." He says, a questionable undertone.

I'm about to ask what he means before he throws some flour at me. My mouth is open in a temporary 'O'.

We break out into a mini food fight, and end up on the floor laughing. We lock eyes and then I feel his kiss on my lips. Perfection.

It starts to get heated and we only break apart to breathe.

"Wow." We both sigh, content.

(Not sure how I feel about this chapter either, but please R&R! I really wanna know what you guys think so far, that is to say people are even reading this.) -Taylor :)


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7

After we ate and restored the kitchen back to order we decided to go on a walk down First Beach, my favorite place.

We begin walking and Paul shyly takes my hand in his. I give it a squeeze to show him it's ok as he smiles down at me in response.

"So tell me about you. Dr. Cullen said that it might help trigger something in my memory." I tell him.

"Well, I was born and raised in La Push." He boasts with pride.

I used to resent growing up here, all I wanted was to get away after mom died, but with Paul, the concept of leaving is alien to me now.

"You love it here." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I guess I do. I have no reason to go anyways. Everything I could ever want or need is right here with me." He says, smiling down at me once more.

I give him a playful push. "So storybook." I laugh.

"Not the only thing around here." He says, so low I almost couldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" I question curiously.

"Uhh, nothing. You will find out soon enough." He hastily replies.

"Meaning?" I push for a better answer; I'm tired of all these half-ass answers everyone has been giving me, it's like they're walking on eggshells around me all the time waiting for me to break. I wish they'd give me more credit than that.

He sighs. "Meaning I'm hoping you get your memory back before then."

"Alright, ok. Next question then. Favorite color?"

"Brown." I frown at this. Not because I dislike brown, in fact quite the opposite, but because it's such a strange coincidence.

"Why?" I ask him.

He gives a noncommital shrug. "No reason."

I shake away the notion that there was something behind his words and continue with my questionaire.

"Favorite food?"

"Everything."

"Favorite animal?"

"Wolf."

"Favorite place?"

"Whenever you are." He winks, and I give into a blush.

By the time I finish questioning him I still find myself wanting to know more.

"Ok, one last question I swear."

"Alright, lay it on me."

"What really happened the night I fell?" I whisper, paralyzed with fear at the endless answers I could recieve.

"I told you. It was rainy, and you slipped." He replied, but not before I felt his hand tense a little.

"That's a lie."

"It's not."

I sigh. "Why won't you tell me the truth?"

"Because...Because you aren't ready." He says, stopping and turning towards me.

"So you admit it. There is more to the story than you're telling." I accuse.

"Yes."

"Look, I want to know more. I'm not a child, I can handle it." I urge.

He searches my face for a moment and then replies. "Alright, come on." He says, taking my hand and leading me the opposite way down the beach.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Bonfire," was all he said.

As soon as we got there I was greeted by everyone before dad started on the legends. He started with the story of Tahi Aki, the wolf-man.

Half-way through it hit me. Werewolfs. Imprinting...That night I fell; Paul and I had gotten into a fight. Everything in my mind pieced together.

I stood up, feeling the urge to walk around and get some "air", even though I was technically already outside.

I took two steps before I heard a collective gasp and then everything went black again.

(So, cliffhanger there! Sorry, but I need to leave you guys wanting more; hopefully you will give some more feedback and reviews! Thanks guys!) -Taylor :)


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

(A/N: First I should start by apologizing for not updating for two days like I had promised. I know it's no excuse, but I had some things I had to deal with. Hope you forgive me and enjoy this extra long chapter! :))

I wake up to hear the beeping of machines around me...again.

"Rachel?" I hear Paul ask.

"Again?" I laugh, well, attempt to anyways.

"Hello Rachel. You seem to remember everything this time around." Carlisle says, the same warm smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah...What happened this time?" I ask, chancing a glance at Paul who was looking down at his hands.

"Well it seems that the legends helped trigger your memory, but you remembered everything at once rather than bits and peices. That's a lot for your body to handle." Carlisle told me, scribbling something down on his chart.

"So you're saying my body went into shock and just...just like shut down or something?" I ask.

"Yes. You slipped into another coma as well, but it only lasted a couple hours." He informed, checking my vitals.

"So what now? Am I safe to go home?"

"I think so, but only if you're sure." Carlisle smiles.

"Definately. Not that I don't like you or anything Carlisle, but this whole coma amnesia thing isn't really working out for me." I laugh, Carlisle and even Paul chiming in.

"Alright, I'll go get you checked out and then you're free to go. Oh, and I hope to see you both tonight Paul." Carlisle says.

"Sure thing." Paul replies.

I turn to Paul curiously after we thank Dr. Cullen. "Tonight? What's tonight?"

"Just a little get together." He shrugs.

"Why are you so quiet?" I ask, trying to keep accusation out of my voice.

"I just...this is all my fault. It's my job to protect you and I failed." Paul says, a lone tear rolling down his cheek. I wipe it away and leave my hand on his face.

"It's not. I shouldn't have chased after you. I should've let you cool off." I tell him, tipping his chin up so he would look at me.

He doesn't say anything, so I continue talking. "Look, Paul, you basically have to do what I say and I say it's not your fault. Oh, and I want you to stop mopping, it's not a good look for you." I tease.

He laughs. "There's my Rachel."

"And there's my Paul." I wink.

"So what is a good look for me?" He says, returning my wink.

"I don't know, maybe we can find out tonight?" I say, biting my lip unsurely.

Despite popular belief, Paul and I had yet to reached that "step" in our relationship.

"Babe! You can't say things like that to me! At least not at a hospital...On second thought maybe you can, in case I have a heart attack." Paul hisses, meanwhile I'm cackling with laughter.

"Whatever, can we just get out of here, please?" I plead, still laughing a little.

"Yes. Let me just go ask Carlisle something and then we can go." He smiles down at me and then gives me a kiss before leaving.

I creep out of the uncomfortable hospital bed and follow Paul. I mean, did he seriously think I would actually stay in bed.

I sneak close enough by to hear without them realizing I'm there.

"So, would it be alright if I proposed tonight at the party?" Paul asks showing Carlisle a very expensive, very beautiful ring. He's...he's going to propose?

I can't tell whether I'm excited or not. What if he's just doing this to appease me? I brush off the negative thoughts and proceed to listen.

"I wouldn't expect anything less. That is quite the ring Paul." Carlisle smiles.

"Yeah, I've been saving up for it for a while." He replies, smiling down proudly at the ring.

"So why did you let her think you didn't want to get married?" Carlisle asks curiously. My ears perk up in interest.

"I didn't have all the money yet, and I didn't want to propose with no ring." Paul tells him.

"You could've asked Esme or I. We would've been happy to loan you some." Carlisle says, his trademark fatherly smile lighting up his face.

"Thanks, but I really wanted to do it on my own, you know? Rachel deserves the world, and I'm going to do my best to give her it. I just wish she didn't have to get hurt in the process." He winces, but my heart soars with this new knowledge. He wanted to marry me...this whole time.

"It's alright Paul. She doesn't blame you."

"I know...I still can't believe she actually thought I didn't want to marry her though! I mean, being her boyfriend doesn't guarentee anything, there's still that chance that someone could just come along and wisk her away. With marriage, I won't have to worry about that." Paul says, I almost give myself away with my laughter.

"And, it'll make my quest of giving her the world that much easier." He finishes proudly. My heart warms; he really was meant for me.

"Alright, well I will be anxiously waiting for you two tonight. You better get back before she gets suspicious and comes to find you." Carlisle warns, still with a smile on his face.

Carlisle viewed everyone as his family, and this was a proud moment for him. He was like Paul's father, in place of the one who had left him when he was three. It made me glad that he would always have that fatherly figure in his life.

I get caught up in nostalgia that I almost don't see Paul heading my way, still oblivious to my presence. I sprint back to my room and jump in bed, just in time for Paul to come into the room.

He rushes over to me. "Baby, you ok? You're heart rate is extremely high!"

I pull him down to me and crush his lips to mine in a fiery kiss. As soon as we pull away he looks dumbstruck.

"Alright, let's go." I smile.

"Rachel! You're lucky we're at the hospital...I almost had that heart attack." Paul warns, meanwhile I'm laughing once more.

(I really hope you liked this chapter...I don't know what I think, but please R&R! Thanks!) -Taylor :)


	9. Chapter 9

**WARNING: There is a sex scene in here. If you don't like lemons then it isn't really that necessary to read this chapter, and for those of you who do, I hope you enjoy it; I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, so please R&R!**

Part 9

Once we get home I collapse on the couch with fatigue. Having amnesia isn't an easy task, it can wear a person down.  
>Paul plops down beside me. "You alright?"<br>"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm more than alright." I smile brilliantly up at him and place a kiss on his lips.  
>"Ok, as long as you're sure, you weirdo." He chuckles, getting up and venturing towards the kitchen. Of course.<br>I wimper. "Paul." I whine.  
>He comes rushing over. "Yes babe? Are you ok? What's wrong?"<br>I laugh at his urgency. "Yeah, I'm fine."  
>"Why'd you call me over then, silly?" He smiles, ruffling my hair.<br>"I missed you." I pout.  
>"Well come here then." He winks.<br>He doesn't give me time to respond though, instead, he picks me up and hoists me over his shoulder. "PAUL! PUT ME DOWN!" I yell, laughing.  
>"No way." He says, and I can feel the deep rumble of laughter low in his chest.<br>"Well, where are we going?" I ask, giving in.  
>"Somewhere." He vaguely replies.<br>"No fair." I pout.  
>We soon arrive in our room, however, and I realize that I haven't yet lived up to the promise I made at the hospital.<br>He delicately places me on the bed as I look innocently up at him.  
>"Don't give me that look." He smiles.<br>"What look?" I reply, turning my head to the side in mock confusion.  
>"Oh don't give me that, you know very well what I'm talking about. It's that look. You know, that look that's making me feel all guilty for the many things I want to do to you right now."<br>I feel a pool of heat gathering between my legs. "And what exactly is that, Mr. Lahote?" I say seductively.  
>"Rachel!" He hisses.<br>"Yes?" I smirk slyly.  
>He moans. "You will be the death of me, I swear."<br>"Well now, we wouldn't want that would we?" I respond sexily. Hey, who knew I'd be good at seduction?  
>"Rachel..." Paul warns.<br>I get up and walk up to him, a look of confusion masking his face. Next, I turn us around so his back is to the bed and I push him onto it.  
>"What were you saying?" I ask, straddling him. He moans as I rub myself on him.<br>He stumbles across his words. "Rach, I don't think now is a great time to do this...The party...Tonight..."  
>"Why Mr. Lahote, you can't honestly tell me you brought me up here to sleep did you?" I wink.<br>He blushes a deep shade of crimson. "Uh, yy-yes." He stutters.  
>"Mhm, alright then, as you wish." I say, climbing off him. "I'm gonna go take a shower before the party then."<br>I start taking off my clothes, leaving a nice trail to the shower as I sway my hips.  
>Once I reach the door, I turn around and give him a final wink before closing the door.<br>I turn the shower on and hop in.  
>"DAMMIT RACHEL!" I hear Paul curse. The bathroom door opens and moments later I'm up against the shower wall, legs wrapped around Paul as we kiss heatedly. All the pent up sexual tension finally released.<br>He kisses down my neck and then I feel his mouth encompass my left breast.  
>"Baby!" I hiss.<br>He looks up at me and winks. "You asked for it."  
>He keeps going down my body until he stops at my dripping womanhood, and starts sucking.<br>He sticks in two of his fingers, pumping in and out, mimicking something I want so badly right now, sex.  
>"Oh, Paul! Paul, stop!" I scream in ecstacy, closer to my climax than I was ready to be.<br>"What? You ok, baby? I didn't hurt you did I?" He worries.  
>"No, but I was so close and I want to cum on your cock, not fingers." My sex drive pushing me now, forcing me to act this way.<br>"Ok, baby, just tell me what you want." He smirks.  
>"I want you inside of me...Now." I command, eliciting a moan from Paul.<br>"As you wish." He winks, sliding himself into me as we both let out simultaneous moans of approval.  
>He pulls out only to slam back into me. We keep going like this until we are at the peak of our climaxes.<br>I rest my head against the crook in his neck and bite down, hard, riding out my orgasm, juicing his for all he's worth.  
>"God Rachel, I love you." He says.<br>I look him in the eyes. "I love you too." 


	10. Chapter 10

*Sorry its been so long! Hopefully this will sustain you guys till the next part! Some really big stuff coming up soon! :)*

We pull up to the party a few hours later. I see Jacob's rabbit as well as a few other pack members cars parked out front of the huge mansion belonging to the Cullens.

"Looks like everyone's here." I smile.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Paul replies, occupied.

"Hey, you ok?" I ask worriedly.

"What? Yeah, yeah baby, I'm fine." He answers, nodding noncommitally.

"Are you sure?" I push.

"Yes, besides I should be the one asking you if you're ok. You are the one who was in the hospital after all." He teases.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go." I say, rolling my eyes for dramatic effect.

He just laughs and hurries to my side, opening my door. I get out and he politely takes my hand in his.

Once we get in I feel overwhelmed with bunches of hugs and "Welcome home Rachel"'s. After a while a became too much.

"Ok guys, enough, I think she needs to sit down for a bit." Paul tells everyone, seemingly worried about me. I give him a small, thankful smile.

I sit down and he sits next to me as I sigh and rest my head on his shoulder.

"You ok baby?" He asks.

"Hmmm, yeah, just a bit tired."

"We need to go home?" He worries again.

"Nope." I say, looking up into his eyes, showing him that I'm ok.

We've come closer I think, after the shower, like some invisible bond has now bound us eternally. It's nice, I like it. I sigh again.

"You really ok?" He questions.

"Yeah, sorry. That sigh was a happy sigh, I promise." I smile.

"How so?" He questions once more.

"You. You just, you make me happy." I say honestly.

He breaks out into a breathtaking smile. "Good to know. For the record, you make me happy too...which is why...I want you to be my wife. Marry me Rachel Black, and I promise to give you a life time of happiness, now and forever." He says finishing on one knee.

I pause, I had forgotten all about the conversation he had with Carlisle earlier and I'm almost glad I did, it made it all that more special. I start crying, uncontrollably. And then I'm crying because I'm embarrassed about crying.

"I...YES!" I scream, jumping into his arms.

He topples over, stunned and I lay on top on him. I give him a kiss and get up.

"Well, you gonna put it on me?!" I say.

"Hmmm, yeah." He smiles.

I look at the gorgeous ring. "I...I..It's beautiful, really." I gush.

"I'm glad you like it...Mrs. Lahote." He smiles.

"Hey, not yet." I wink, playfully swatting at him.

"I know, I just wanted to test it out. It suits you." He beams, pulling me into him.

"YOU suit me." I reply, standing on my tip toes to give him another kiss.

Its then that I realize everyone is cheering and a big wave of congratulations goes around. It's like I forgot anyone was even there, like it was just Paul and I.

I smile and show off my ring, secretly reveling in the attention. It was perfect. Paul was, is, perfect. We are perfect. It was the perfect end to a perfect night. Perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

"Come on babe, just one bite. That's it. We can even make it kinky if you want, throw it into sex." I say, trying to get Paul on the immortality bandwagon.

See, we've recently learned that through an imprinter biting their imprint they inject their ability to stay immortal into their mate. The only problem is that, such as changing into a shape shifter or even vampire, it is a very painful process. It lasts a whole week and there is nothing you can do to stop it, or the pain, once it starts.

Emily and Sam have already done the process and I can say first hand that it ripped Sam apart for that entire week. He, of course, didn't have a clue what was happening when it happened. He called Carlisle and together they found some answers. When Emily finally woke up it was such a relief, none of us knew how long she'd be out.

Needless to say that since then the rest of us imprints have been begging our significant others for a piece of the action, literally.

"Rachel, no. And that's all I'm gonna say about it." He replied frustratedly, he hated not giving me what I wanted.

"But—Emily is fine! It's only a week!" I pleaded.

"No, Rachel, no. I won't do it. I will not hurt you."

"I'm asking for it!" I screamed.

"Yeah, you are, so stop." He replied calmly.

"Fine, no sex for you, one week." I answer, slowly walking away before turning back. Paul had that hungry look in his eyes.

He sprinted over and pushed me against the wall.

"You want kinky? I can do kinky, but I refuse to bite you." He said crashing his lips to mine.

He then lifted me up and began trailing kisses down my neck. I wrapped my legs around his waist immediately, at least for now, forgetting what we were arguing about.

He led me upstairs to our room and threw me on the bed. He then went over to my nightstand and grabbed the new handcuffs I had gotten out of the top drawer.

"What are you doing? How did you know-?" I asked sitting up.

"Lucky guess, now lay back down." He winked, I listened and lay back down before he came and strattled me. I immediately felt his hard cock pulsating against my abdomen and the pool of heat started between my legs.

He took my shirt and bra off before handcuffing me to the bed.

"Baby!" I hissed.

"You wanted kinky." He winked. I knew he could still smell my arousal no matter how much I played it off.

He then slid down my body and undid my shorts, removing them and my panties.

Then he began to eat me out, using that magical tongue of his. I started to writhe beneath him.

"You like that?" He asked, looking up at me from my womanhood.

"Yes." I squeaked out.

He came and kissed me before taking the handcuffs off and positioning me so my hands were against the wall, my ass facing him.

He then pulled out a whip, discovering all my dirty new toys I had planned to use.

"You honestly thought you could hide these from me?" He asked, whipping me.

"Arhhhhh!" I screamed out. "Paul!"

He whipped me again, sensing my wetness. After a few more whips he put the toys away and pulled out another one, a vibrator.

"Use it." He instructed.

"W-what?" I asked.

"You heard me. And tell me what you think about."

I began using the vibrator, giving Paul a play-by-play. "Paul." I moaned.

He sensed my orgasm and wasted no time before slamming into me. "PAUL!" I screamed.

I came immediately, juicing his cock. He then grabbed the vibrator and held it to my clit while simultaneously ramming into me.

It wasn't long before I came again.

Paul collapsed next to me, breathing heavily.

"God baby, that was amazing." Paul sighed.

"Yeah, it was." I said kissing him.

"But…"

"But what?"

"I think you're gonna need to buy another one of these." He said holding up the vibrator, now broken.

I laughed. "You're adorable."

"No, no I am not adorable. I'm manly. I take control." He defended.

I then strattled him, feeling him get hard beneath me once again.

"Yeah, well maybe it's my turn."

"To be manly?" He teased.

"No, to take control." I said forcing myself onto his cock, causing him to groan in pleasure.

I began to ride him, and he grabbed my hips, helping to keep my rhythm.

Just as he was about to reach orgasm I pulled myself off him and sped to the shower.

"Who has control now?" I laughed, winking before I shut the door.

I hopped in the shower, starting to self-fulfill myself. "Paul, yes!" I moaned.

"Goddammit Rachel!" He screamed behind the door, not realizing it was unlocked.

He tore down the door and pulled back the curtain. "Oh god Rach…"

He began to pump his cock up and down watching me touch myself.

Eventually he came all over my chest, luckily I was in the shower.

He pushed me against the wall and slammed into me.

"Don't. You. Ever. Do. That. To me. Again." He said each word with a new thrust.

"Paul! I'm gonna come!" I yelled.

I came all over his cock for the third time that night. We washed up before getting in bed to go to sleep.


End file.
